


Working the Case

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's day just keeps getting more interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working the Case

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #420: Super.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Working the Case

~

Harry froze in place. “What in…what is this?”

Narcissa sailed into the room. “Do come in.”

Malfoy stared, mouth open. “Are those our elves? Mother, you’re making _our elves_ smuggle Dark artefacts?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. They’re not smuggling anything, dear. When He-Who—” Narcissa paused. “When _Voldemort_ lived here, he brought many…items with him. Awful items, terrible things. We were not aware of all of them.”

“But the Ministry sent their crack, super team of Dark artefact finders to search and they found nothing,” Malfoy said. “The Manor was cleared!” 

“True.” Narcissa sighed. “But they didn’t find everything.”

~

Harry frowned. “But they’re super. The best.” 

“Apparently not. Granted, the artefacts were well hidden.” Narcissa inclined her head. “Anyway, when the elves found them, I contacted the Aurors and discovered Gawain was tracking a Dark artefacts ring.” 

“Gawain?” Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. 

Narcissa smiled. “He’s recruited me.” 

Malfoy shook his head. “That’s dangerous—”

“Which is why you’re here, dear.” Narcissa indicated the collection of artefacts the elves were piling into the centre of the room. “It’ll be your job to trace where these go, mine to identify them.”

Harry blinked. He was working a case with _two_ Malfoys? _Bloody hell._

~


End file.
